Am I too late?
by rightfromthebeginning
Summary: Brennan has finally realised that she has feelings for Booth, but is it that easy for him to accpet it?    Set a few months after Booth and Brennan reunite after their 7 months apart. So potential spoilers for season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again, this is my second fic in the Bones universe. I have had this idea in my mind for a while, ever since we learnt about Booth's new special friend (Hannah) who he will be meeting in his time in Afghanistan. I personally don't like the idea of Booth getting a new girlfriend like a lot of other people do, but what can you do? Well if this is going to be something that is going to make Brennan finally realise that she belongs with Booth and also make her jealous well I'm all for it! :) **

**Declaimer- I don't own Bones wish I did and like everybody else I would have Brennan and Booth together agers ago :D.**

**Peritoneal spoilers for season 6 and speculation of the next couple of months after the season premiere. Also spoilers from the 100****th**** and season 5. B&B are the best!

* * *

**

**Am I too late?**

Temperance Brennan climbed the steps of her partners' apartment building very furiously one Friday night in spring several hours after they had just finished a case.

It had been a month since Booth had dumped Hannah Burley (well Hannah Banana or much more cruller names that she and Angela had given her after Booth had introduced her to them) his journalist ex- girlfriend that he had meant in Afghanistan who was embedded with his unit, 2 months after he had started training soldiers.

They had dated for the rest of the remainder of 5 months until Booth had gotten a call from Caroline back in DC telling him that she needed him, Brennan, Hodgins and Angela back in the states, because Cam had run into some trouble with the media on a case. Booth had to leave Hannah behind in the war zone to help his long time close friend out of turmoil.

Booth heard the loud knock at his door and immediately knew who it was. He was sitting on his couch watching a football game and eating popcorn, when he heard the loud pounding. He quickly got up and composed himself, ready for the long argument with his partner.

He opened the door and was face to face with Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned Forensic Anthropologist, best selling author and the queen bee of the Jeffersonian Institute's Anthropology unit.

"I need to talk to you!" Brennan said angrily with red flaring eyes as she stepped into his apartment.

"No Bones, I want to talk to you first!" he fired back.

"You just can't show up here, the after night I brake up with Hannah and tell me how you really feel about me and expect me not to react!"

"But-"Said Brennan

"No I'm not finished yet." Booth said putting up his hand to silence her.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to love someone for so long and not be able to do anything about it?" "Do you?" He said half angry and full of emotion.

"Because I know what that feels like. Bones, I have spent the last 6 and half years waiting for you to realise that you want me!"

"And then you waltz in here telling me that you've finally realised!" He said.

"Booth I-"Brennan tried to speak again but Booth interpreted her.

"No! Bones I'm not done!" This time is voice was just full of anger.

"Bones, you hurt me. You hurt me that night outside the Hoover Building. I put my heart on the line. I told you I wanted to give us a chance and you just through it in my face."

Brennan just looked at Booth with shock on her face; the words he was saying didn't even register to her. She had never realised that she had hurt him that badly. All Brennan could think of was how she could make everything between them better again.

"Booth, I'm sorry, how can I make things better?" she said with desperation in her voice.

"Booth please, I want to make this better." She said nearly close to tears.

"No! It's too late, we missed our moment and we punished each other for it, we just have to forget about it" Booth said defeated.

From hearing those words the only thing Brennan could think of at that moment was to kiss Booth. She hoped that that might be the only thing that would fix everything.

And as she had thought, she lunged herself at him and kissed him hard on the lips. Before Booth could realise what was happening he found himself kissing her back with as much lust, passion and enthusiasm as she was kissing him.

He pushed her against the door, her hands found themselves in his dark brown hair. He pulled her bottom lip in his mouth; his tongue soon followed and traced every inch of the inside of her mouth. They both moan loudly showing the effect that it was having on the both of them. Booth's hands were everywhere trying to get leverage on if this was all real, that he wasn't dreaming. Much like a lot of his dreams, he had been having lately or even before that. Ever since he woke up for his coma after his brain surgery, he had been having these dreams.

Booth tasted the same as Brennan remembered from the night at the Hoover Building after they had told Sweets about their first case. He tasted like popcorn, her favourite type beer and a hint of toothpaste. She could smell him all around her and it made her want him even more.

After moments of kissing and touching they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"God, Bones I want you so much." Booth said inhaling her sent and trying to catch his breath.

Brennan smiled, the one reserved just for him and then spoke "Well have me."

"Bones, are sure you want this?" He said being sincere.

"I love you." Brennan replied.

That simple statement was all Booth needed to tell him that this was the right chose that they were making.

This time he picked Brennan up and kissed her with everything her had in him, not holding back an inch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with equal measure. Booth turned them around towards his bedroom. Brennan stripped of his shirt as they made the bedroom and it landed on the floor.

Brennan giggled as they approached the door to his bedroom. Booth opened the door and placed them on his bed.

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter one, hope you liked it :) Please review**

**Hope to get chapter 2 up in a couple of days.  
**

**nicolee23**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Sorry that I took heaps long to continue this story after like 3- 4 months I've been busy with school (I'm in my last year of high school and it's been stressful). So I apologise that I haven't been able to update a lot. Now that I've nearly finished this year I will probs be updating a lot sooner. There will be at lest 3-4 more chapters of this story I'm not sure yet but we'll wait and see. Also this is my first attempt at sort smut, I've never written it before, so be nice please. This story is now changed to M.**

**Declaimer- The same as the last chapter. I don't own Bones wish I did. **

**P.S. I apologise if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm not that good at spelling. I'll try to fix as much as I can.

* * *

**

** Am I too late?**

Booth stood over Brennan as he spoke "Bones, before we take our relationship to the next level."

"You mean have sexual intercourse." She said with a knowing look.

"Bones, it's called 'making love'." He said with a groan and feeling a little embarrassed.

"Ok, making love." She said with a cheesy smile.

"Yes, when we take our relationship to the next level I want to make clear that this is it. That we're together now and we're committed to each other."

Brennan looked into Booth's big brown eyes and it conveyed it all. Yes, she wanted the same things that he did. She wanted them to take their relationship to the next level and to be with him in everyway possible. Brennan was tired of running from her feelings for Booth, and tired of being alone. Spending nights in a cold bed with no one by her side to keep her safe, to hold her when she got scared when she had nightmare or to simply make love to her until the early hours of the morning.

Booth leaned in and captured her lips with his, in a passionate, love sealing kiss. Brennan responded straight away. He leaned back on the bed, trapping Brennan underneath him.

He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, and ran his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. She grated permission eagerly and threaded her hands through his short hair pulling it gently. He ran his hands along her sides, just feeling the softness of her skin under the material of her clothes.

He pulled up her silk blouse that she was wearing and felt the curves and contours of her skin, memorising every inch of her. Brennan continued to thread her hands through his hair letting him take control. Their kisses grew more passionate and frantic, full of love and lust and 6 and half years of wanting and waiting.

Brennan moved her hands up Booth's back (luckily that she had already removed his shirt as they made their way to his bedroom), she felt the strong muscles of his skin, she rubbed them up and down making him groan with pleasure. She smiled against his mouth knowing the affect that it was having on him.

Booth moved his mouth towards her right clavicle, leaving soft wet kissing along the surface. She moaned with delight and co ntinued to massage the muscles of his back with her palms. Booth travelled his lips to her right clavicle nipping and kissing. She moaned his given name as he did so. He shifted to her other clavicle giving it the same treat ment that he had done to the other.

Gradually he moved to sucking on the side of neck, nipping and bitting gently and running his hot tongue along it. Brennan pulled tighter onto his hair massaging his scalp, beginning to lose control.

After kissing her neck Booth made his way down to Brennan's breasts. Kissing and licking her soft skin. She smelt so good. Like lavender and daisies, just freshly picked from the garden. He breathed her in he could never get tired of her smell.

He lifted her arms up and took off her blouse from her body. Booth kissed down to Brennan's sternum admiring the tight muscles of her skin. He removed her bra, taking in her beauty and his breath caught in his throat. It made him realise that this was really happening. That there was no going back now. Brennan stared into his chocolate pools and touched his stomach knowing what was to come next.

"Booth are you ok?" She said with concern.

"Yeah, Bones I'm fine, just a little nerves that's all." He said taking in a deep breath, trying to relax himself.

"Booth, it's ok to be nerves. It happens to the best of us." Brennan said placing a hand on his bicep, trying to calm him down and showing that she understood.

"Thanks." He said with a smile as he put his hand on her cheek, running his thumb along her lip.

She moaned at his touch. "Ok, I think that you have too many clothing on." Brennan said with a sly smile.

"Oh, really do I?" He said with a smirk, feeling once again filled with courage.

"Mmuh." She said pushing him back onto the bed and began to cruel down his body to remove his stripy socks. Booth gave her a smile and licked his lips. She climbed back up his body and began to untie his sweat pants and pull them down to his feet. All was left now was in his boxers.

She kissed him lightly on his lips and the kiss turned more passionate. In a short time the rest of their clothes ended up on the floor. They lay there on top of each other, skin to skin; heart beat to heart beat, ready to break that dam that had kept them apart for so long.

Moans and gasps of ecstasy could be heard throughout the bedroom as the laws of psychics were broken. Two partners, now lovers became one. Booth and Brennan held each other as their organism's washes over them.

"Mmm, wow that was amazing." She said turning in his arms.

"It was." Booth said not holding back the huge grin still plastered on his face after their throws of passion, only minutes ago.

Brennan put her head on Booth's chest feeling his heart beat slowly return to its normal rhythm. Her smile matched his with warmth in it. Booth turned his head to meet Brennan's and kissed her goodnight.

**A/N: End of chapter 2. Hope you liked it and review :)**

**nicolee23**


End file.
